All Painted Up
All Painted Up * Season #: 7 * Season Ep #: 7 * Overall Ep #: 113 Summary After Vanilla Cake ruins Lemon Drop's paintings, she befriends a ghost that asks her to express her anger, which then causes her paintings to come to life and cause havoc in town. Episode (Opening shot; the city skyline during the day. Cut to the park; kids are playing. The camera now reaches the dirt section of the park and passes an extreme close-up of a green ball being held aloft --- by Vanilla Cake, as we see when the vew next gets to his face and stops.) * [Vanilla Cake] (low, menacing tone) "No mercy." (Pull back; he lets fly, and the camera shifts to ride with the ball as it sails across the yard toward Rainbow Flavor. She does not move until it slams into her and sends her flying to land on her head. Back to Vanilla.) * [Vanilla Cake] (disgustedly) "Oh, come on, Rainbow! The game is called dodgeball! If you want to play catch instead, just say so!" (The ball flies into view and smacks him in the face. Now Rainbow gets to do a little gloating.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "In your face, bro!" (The ball sails up; cut to an overhead view of the pavement and pan across as it bounces and rolls along. Paint pictures, including images of Mr. Rainbow, animals, plants, and monsters, are hung up on a clothing rack by a clothspin. Lemon Drop comes into view, hunched over on a wooden table, and the camera cuts to a close-up of her. She is hard at work on a new painting, with a paintbrush in hand. The ball hits one painting and has a spot of wet paint on it, but she does not immediately notice it. When she does look up from her painting, she sees it and reaches over to pick it up.) * [Vanilla Cake] (from o.s.) "What are you doing with my ball?" * [Lemon Drop] "Huh?" (Her perspective of her brother.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Give it back! We've got a game going on!" (Pull back to frame both of them; Vanilla snatches the ball away.) * [Vanilla Cake] (sighing in disgust) "Aw man, you got paint all over it. You know, Lemon, you should paint somewhere else, not at a park!" * [Rainbow Flavor] (from o.s.) "Vanilla! What's the holdup?" * [Vanilla Cake] (to her) "I'm coming!" (He runs o.s.) "Lemon Derp is just doing her stupid paint thing again." ("Lemon Derp" glares after him, then goes back to her painting. Cut to Vanilal, arms folded and game face firmly in place.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Okay, Rainbow, give me all you got. You miss, and you have to play with Lemon Derp." (Lemon glares at him again, after which the camera cuts back to Vanilla and quickly turns around to frame Rainbow, ball in hand. Extreme close-up of her sweating, sneering face, panning slowly across it, then of Vanilla's set-in-stone visage and pan across it as well. Now we see the ball as Rainbow digs her "fingers" in to get a better grip; pull back as she throws with all her might and follow it to its intended target. He does not move or flinch until the last possible moment, when he leans to one side.) (The ball misses him and it starts to ricochet all over the park, hitting people and things and even knocked an ice cream cone out of a child's hand. Vanilla leans away again to avoid the rebound; Rainbow next takes a hit to the chest that turns her into a humanoid projectile. She crashes into another painting and lands on the table, nearly knocking over the paints.) * [Lemon Drop] "Huh?...Hey! Rainbow, watch where you're landing!" * [Rainbow Flavor] "Sorry, sis." (Vanilla now stands nearby.) * [Vanilla Cake] "What are you apologizing for? She shouldn’t have her stupid paintings hanging around here if she doesn’t want them played on!" * [Lemon Drop] "I have every right that you do to be here!" * [Vanilla Cake] "Oh, yeah? Well, I don’t—" * [Lemon Drop] "I don’t care what you think!" * [Vanilla Cake] "A park is for playing!" * [Lemon Drop] "And painting is playing, you dumb brother!" (They start to argue at full voice, and other kids and CandyCakes turn to watch. Lollipop does likewise.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Huh?" * [Kids & Other CandyCakes] "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" (As they chant, they gather in a ring around the two squabbling siblings. Lollipop, floating behind the group, moves in for a closer look and then pushes her way to the front.) * [Lollipop Pops] "All right, break it up, break it up!" (There is silence.) "What’s going on here?" * [Lemon Drop] (pointing to Vanilla) "Well, he started it!" * [Vanilla Cake] "She was the one hanging paintings all over the place!" (Extreme close-up of Lollipop's face, which shows a healthy degree of disgust and irritation. Her eyes dart from side to side while the other two start to yell at each other again. After several seconds, the camera pulls back.) * [Lollipop Pops] "SHUT UUUUUUUUP!!!" (Silence.) "Lemon, you first." (Quick pan to Lemon.) * [Lemon Drop] "Well, I was just minding my own business, painting—" (To Vanilla.) * [Vanilla Cake] "You see...!" * [Lollipop Pops] "Vanilla, let Lemon Drop finish!" * [Rainbow Flavor] "Just fight already." * [Lemon Drop] "Vanilla Cake has to share the park just like everyone else!" * [Lollipop Pops] "That sounds fair to me." * [Vanilla Cake] "No way! I am sharing nothing! This is a park! There’s plenty of paper and paints at home! She doesn’t need to fill up the park with her paintings just so everyone could see it! You know what I think of Lemon and her paintings? You know what I think?!" (Zoom in on his hand as it curls into a fist. Extreme close-up of it descending downward in slow motion; it lands squarely on the paint palette and paintbrust and paint spills everywhere on the table. Pull back to frame her, with Lemon staring in total shock from across the circle of kids.) * [Vanilla Cake] (low, menacing tone) "That's what I'' think..." (Lemon Drop looks down at the destroyed remains and drops to her knees, her head bowed in sadness. A moment later, she lifts her face, now rearranged into an expression of raw anger; cut to behind her as she slowly rises to her feet and Vanilla smirks at her. We hear her breathing hard, and in a close-up, she is sweating buckets and looking as if about to go over the edge once and for all. She snarls and reaches toward her brother as if to strike him, but the fury evaporates in an instant. It is replaced by a desperate struggle to keep her composure, as her wobbling mouth and the tears leaking from her tightly closed eyes readily attest.) (After several seconds of unbearable tension, her self-control completely shatters and she explodes into tears. The camera follows her as she flees the scene and heads into a mountaintop, bawling all the while. What we hear are the huge, raw, soul-shaking sobs and wails that sounds as if she has something she loves most dearly annihilated before her eyes. Overhead view of a tree stump; she flies in and collapses by it, face down on its surface, to cry herself out.) (Now the camera cuts to some boulders and turns forward to her as her sobs start to subside. The air above the stump starts to sparkle, but she does not notice it, as she has not yet moved. She lifts her head and turns away from the stump, wiping her eyes, whereupon a sketchbook materializes on it. It glows slightly. Looking at it with great bewilderment, she reaches for it—we can now see a happy face on its flap—and picks it up. A couple of flips through the pages revealed them to be empty, to her disgust. She looks into the sketchbook again, but is startled by a gust of wind blowing around her and a few rocks rolling to her tail. Surprised and afraid, she sits on the stump and clutches the sketchbook to herself, not knowing what to expect next.) (Suddenly the leaf-less trees grow and thicken considerably, and she gasps softly; more tiny rocks roll and stop at her feet, lifting her spirits. After the foliage finishes altering itself, a small fox pokes its head over a pile of snow. In its jaws is a paintbrush. Lemon addresses it in a voice that starts off sounding a bit tremulous, but soon regains its usual happy tone.) * ['Lemon Drop'] "Oh, hi! Whatcha got there? Is that for me?" (''It sets the paintbrush near her feet.) "Oh, thank you." (She picks it up and tucks it into the sketchbook; the fox hops away.) * [Lemon Drop] "Hey! Where you going? Come back!" (It hops into a cave. A soft footstep from another direction ahead of her draws her attention, and she looks toward it and smiles. Now a small container of red paint is seen, held aloft by a paw poking through the leaves. Its owner pops up—another fox—and Lemon approaches it.) * [Lemon Drop] "Oh, hello, cutest fox ever." (She takes the container; cut to a chittering squirrel among the rocks, a stick in its teeth. Lemon takes this away and adds it to the sketchbook, and the creature bounds away. Looking toward the camera, she brightens yet again.) * [Lemon Drop] "Hello!" (What she sees is a small bear cub approaching her. It puts one hand free out to hold up yet another small container of paint -- green. Cut to her perspective of the bushes and pan slowly across them; one by one, several more small animals jump out as she speaks. Each has small containers of paint in its mouth.) * [Lemon Drop] "Wow!" (Her perspective, three of the creatures, now right in front of her. Pan across them as she takes the containers from each, then cut to the sketchbook as she tucks in another one. Pull back; she leaps joyfully up to another boulder, holding the sketchbook aloft, as several of her benefactors watch. Overhead view of the clearing, with Lemon and the animals dancing in a ring around the stump and the box sitting on it. Fade to black.) (Snap to her sitting with the animals. Any traces of the heartbreak she suffered on the park earlier are completely absent now.) * [Lemon Drop] "Aww! I love each and every one of you! What is this magical cave?" (The sketchbook begins to move. Black limbs stretch out and it stands up. It stands up, speaking in a nearly sophisticated tone.) * ["Sketchbook"] "We’ve been waiting a long time for you, Lemon Drop." (On the end of this line, cut to a head-on view of the sketchbook. It has a face on a page that was once empty.) * [Lemon Drop] "You have?" * ["Sketchbook"] "Oh yes! We’ve been waiting for the perfect time…" (Pull back to show a large group of animals.) "…to welcome you to our world!" * [Lemon Drop] "How long have you been here?" * ["Sketchbook"] "Heh...As long as you have had an imagination." (Close-up of him.) "And as you can see…" (moving o.s, exposing a paint palette and paintbrush on boulder) "…we have a present for you." (Back to the pair.) * [Lemon Drop] "The paint!" * ["Sketchbook"] "Yes, my sweetie blond, paint. And you can help us make our world even more beautiful!" (Cut to her.) * [Lemon Drop] "Awww. I couldn't do that." * ["Sketchbook"] (from o.s.) "Yes, yes, my sweet-ums." (The whole group.) "But you can! Right, friends?" (Animals make sounds of assent.) "All we need is your imagination." (Snap to black, then to Lemon, the paintbrush, and Sketchbook floating against a dark background whose color looks something like that of a blackboard.) * [Lemon Drop] "Where are we?" * ["Sketchbook"] "Your own world. It's your canvas. Here, my sweet-ums, you can paint anywhere you want with your magical paintbrush. Try it." (She picks it up.) * [Lemon Drop] "Um...what do I paint?" * ["Sketchbook"] "Whatever makes you happy, dearie." * [Lemon Drop] "Hmm…what makes me happy?" (After a moment, inspiration strikes and she puts the chalk to work. When she finishes, close-up of her standing next to what appears to be a plant stem.) * [Lemon Drop] "How's that?" (Pull back; she has drawn a flower. Sketchbook walks up next to it.) * ["Sketchbook"] "Good, but now watch." (The paint flower suddenly grows larger petals, and she gasps in shock.) * ["Sketchbook"] "Paint some more happy things!" (She paints for several seconds, ending up with a picture of a nest containing three eggs and a mother bird perched by it. Sketchbook looks on.) * [Lemon Drop] "There!" * ["Sketchbook"] "Look!" (Close-up of the eggs, panning slowly across; the shells begin to crack, one by one. Pull back to frame the entire next as three chicks hatch and begin cheeping.) * ["Sketchbook"] (laughs) "See what your imagination can do?" (Cut to Lemon as she starts to paint all over the place.) * ["Sketchbook"] (from o.s.) "Paint, paint, paint!" (A flock of paint birds flies past her; next she creates a dolphin that leaps and frolics in the ocean, then a flood of bubbles in which she floats blissfully. She draws some more, sliding down some sort of ramp; pull back to show this as a leaf on the stem of a huge flower. Two others stand near it. Cut to her and Sketchbook as she executes one final stroke.) * ["Sketchbook"] "What do you think, sweet-ums?" (Pull back. She has painted a lake, with a tree on the shore and the sun shining overhead. The sound of seagulls is heard, and a school of fish jumps out of the water as she speaks.) * [Lemon Drop] "I've never painted prettier things! They light up my life!" * ["Sketchbook"] "Well, sweetie, there’s more to it than just happy little drawings. Artists draw all of their feelings." (Close-up of Lemon.) * [Lemon Drop] "Like happiness." * ["Sketchbook"] (from o.s.) "Well, not just that. Haven’t you ever been afraid? Depressed? Or maybe even....angry?" (Back and forth between the two.) * [Lemon Drop] "No." * ["Sketchbook"] "No?" * [Lemon Drop] "Never." * ["Sketchbook"] "Never?" * [Lemon Drop] "No!" * ["Sketchbook"] "No?" * [Lemon Drop] (angrily) "No way, no how!" (Pull back to frame both; she slaps both hands to her mouth.) * ["Sketchbook"] "Oh, but it's okay to be angry, and if you feel angry, you have to express it. Let’s wipe the slate clean." (The lakeshore picture melts away, leaving the background blank.) "Remember when Vanilla Cake ruined your paintings?" * [Lemon Drop] "Yeah! That was mean!" * ["Sketchbook"] "Yes. Now get your paintbrush. Let's draw that feeling." * [Lemon Drop] "What does it look like?" (On the next line, she does as "Sketchbook" suggests; the camera cuts around the scene, putting him in and out of view. Her air of cheerful wonderment gradually gives way to full-blown rancor.) * ["Sketchbook"] "Paint a big scribble. Hard, and fast. More! More! Harder, faster!" (When she finishes, he walks up to her.) * ["Sketchbook"] "How does that make you feel, sweet-ums?" * [Lemon Drop] "Better, I guess." * ["Sketchbook"] "Good! Now paint some more. Paint how Vanilla made you feel. Who is he to tell you what to do—push you around? Feel your anger." (Lemon turns this over for a second and starts painting up a storm again, working from all angles and even with a paint palette in hand at one moment. We see close-up flashes of her work in quick succession, ending with a view of her looking up at the camera. She wears a look of fierce satisfaction; "Sketchbook" approaches her.) * ["Sketchbook"] "Did you get all your anger out?" * [Lemon Drop] "YES!" (breathing hard) "I had no idea I could express myself like that." * ["Sketchbook"] (chuckles, floating up away from her) "Neither did I." (As he flies, the camera pulls back slowly to show what Lemon has painted. has drawn. Around her, placed like the points of a compass, are four large ghosts all with dark gray eyes. North: a red one with a spiked bang. East; female pink one with short hair. South; blue with a wavy bang. West; orange with a swirly bang. Lemon looks up after "Sketchbook", indignation giving way to confusion on her face. He flies o.s. and the camera stops pulling back; a flash of light, and she is back at the park and at the wooden table, her four creations in front of her in separate papers.) (Close-up of her with a paintbrush in hand. She drops this and gasps sharply; cut to a pan from the arms of the blue toward its head. Alternate between her, looking in one of the other three directions each time, and pans along the ghosts orange, pink, and red in turn. The camera stays on the head of this last as it begins to twitch and pull free of the ground, to the sound of steadily growing screeches and growls. Now one of the orange ghost's arms starts to come loose, and two nearby kids find themselves in this creature’s shadow. The pink's eyelid twitches, eyelid twitches, scaring away three kids who are watching it. Others watch the orange one's eyes being pulled loose, and one of the blue's eyes moved as well. Now all four ghosts sit up, black legs appearing.) (Cut to Lemon, watching the entire thing in silent surprise.) * [Cinnamon Buns] (from o.s.) "Lemon!" (She and the other CandyCakes land facing Lemon.) "There you are! What have you been up to?" (Her only response is to raise her arm and point into the sky.) * [Other CandyCakes] (turning around) "Huh?" (Cut to behind the kids and turn up. The four ghosts are now standing erect, looking and sounding rather out of sorts and itching to rearrange some architecture. Fade to black.) ---------- (Opening shot: an extreme close-up of Lollipop, pulling back and panning across the playground to the sound of the ghosts' screeching. All the kids are too stunned and terrified to move or speak as they take in this new peril. Stop on Lemon and pull back briefly to behind the ghosts' feet. They start to roar and screech more loudly now; pull back and drop to ground level as the kids keep watching and the ghosts size them up. Lollipop abruptly breaks the silence.) * [Lollipop Pops] "EVERYONE TAKE COVER!!!" (The kids scream and immediately head for the closest building they could find, an ice cream parlor. All are present except Lemon Drop, who just sits on the pavement and stares for a while. As huge footsteps shake the camera, they charge in and slam the door behind them; now the playground empty. Cut to inside the room, where the kids are huddled in fear by the maypr and the other CandyCakes float above them. We hear footsteps from outside; after a tense moment, the ceiling is smashed in by the orange ghost's hand.) * [Lollipop Pops] "EVERYONE OUTSIDE!!!" (Cut to the park, where we see the hand still planted in the parlor roof. The door is flung open and the crowd of children ran out as the blue ghost scares them. Next the red one stalks along, trying to grab several kids with a hand; the eleven CandyCakes flash past and scoop them all up. The orange one gets into the act, trying to snap up several other kids as they run for cover. Cut to the jungle gym, with most of the class already packed in underneath it and the last few diving through the bars. The blue goes into a screaming dive, targeting this piece of playground equipment; the eleven heroes evacuate it an instant before it is reduced to scrap metal.) (Now the pink ghost stands above the fleeing kids. Her eyes flashed, and she fires energy beams at them, knocking them off their feet. The other CandyCakes each catch a few kids; cut to the violet-haired one and her charges on the ground. She is out of breath, as is the others when she lands and deposits hers.) * [Cotton Puffy] "This isn't getting us anywhere. We have to stop those ghosts!" (All but him and Blueberry stood.) * [Blueberry Jam] "But what about Lemon Drop?" (He and Cotton took off.) (The eleven heroes flashed into the sky.) * [Lollipop Pops] "No time!" (Cut to the eleven kids in flight, then to the four ghosts rearing up one by one. Dodging and weaving, the other CandyCakes knock holes through each of them, then double back for another pass. Rainbow Flavor approaches the pink one, but is promptly knocked to the ground. Lollipop, gets decked by the blue; Vanilla Cakecomes to the fray and gets it from red. Gelatin charges in, but slams into the top of the orange one's head. Now all eleven take a merciless pounding, which only ends when they are swatted like flies. Cut to Lemon, still sitting at the table, and pull back as they crash down in front of her and put eleven craters in the pavement.) * [Lollipop Pops] (popping up) "Strength isn't working! Let's try a Thunderbolt!" (The others pop out and attempted a Thunderbolt attack; cut to the orange ghost on the receiving end. He gets electrocuted. Now Vanilla goes on the attack, wearing his Fiery Cakes outfit.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Flamethrower!" (He blows fireballs at the blue ghost, it breaks loose of this and is completely unscathed. He gasps, surprised; cut to the orange one as he recovers quickly from the electrocution. He too has not been harmed, and this time, all eleven gasp as well.) (Rainbow Flavor focuses herself and lets loose with an ear-splitting scream. The others do the same after a few seconds; the combined effect is to make the monsters recoil in pain and clap their hands to their ears—as do the mayor and the other kids. After almost twenty-five seconds, the eleven kids stop and looks about the damage. The pink one still has her ears covered and its eyes squeezed shut; after a moment, she looks around and the camera pans across the other three as they do the same. The orange, seen last, takes its hands away and roars in anger, and the other three are seen following suit. The kids float motionless and stare, dumbstruck, then hang their heads in defeat.) (Now they get ready for yet another attack. They rocket straight into the sky; cut to outer space as they fly away from Jupiter. They separate slightly and stop, and each CandyCake crosses his/her arms over his/her face in turn before taking them down again. Now they fly toward each other and join hands; a flash of white/blue/red, which gives way to a glowing, crackling ball of energy that surrounds them. They descend toward Jupiter, reenter the atmosphere, and hit the pavement in the middle of the group of monsters. Flashes of red light play across the scene for some moments; when the view clears, the other CandyCakes are standing on a large charred patch with smoke rising from them.) (They look up, and the camera pulls back to show the monsters still standing but burned black. Back to the eleven.) * [Other CandyCakes] "Yay!" (dancing) "We did it! We did it! We did it! Yeah! Oh, yeah!" (A crackling noise cuts their celebration short. They look up, worried; pull back as the charcoal starts to fall away from the ghosts. Now all four free themselves—once again they are intact—and the other CandyCakes clutch at each other and scream in fear. A flash of light; cut to Lemon, who has not moved from her spot at the wooden table. Her siblings again crater the ground just in front of her, then climb out after a moment—they have taken another drubbing.) * [Other CandyCakes] "LEMON!!" * [Caramel Cider] "Come on, sis, snap out of it!" * [Snicker Doodle] "You’ve gotta help us beat these ghosts!" * [Sugar Pie] "Come on, Lemon, please!" * [Rainbow Flavor] "Help us soak down these creep-os!" * [Lemon Drop] (dazed) "Soak...?" (snapping to, eyes and all) "That's it!" (She zips into the wrecked building, then back out a moment later. Returning to where her siblings are standing, she has an armload of items; cut to a close-up of one in her hand. She is holding a water bottle.) * [Other CandyCakes] (from o.s.) "Water bottles?!" (Pull back to frame all three.) "All right, Lemon!" (Cut to them in flight, each with a water bottle ready to go. They approach the ghosts; Lollipop leads the charge, pouring water on portions of the red ghost's legs to send it toppling to the ground. Choco Cream pours water on part of the orange ghost's arm and its "neck", leaving the hand and head to fall to the ground. Now Blueberry Jam attacks the blue ghost and severs its hands with water on one side; it plummets to earth. Vanilla plunges through the red ghost and squirts water so it slices it in half along its length. The two halves collapse to the ground.) (Pan slowly across the remains of the ghosts; the severed parts twitch and jitter, and we hear low, weary groans. Cut to the CandyCakes, embracing in midair, and pull back to put the paintbrush in the foreground. The red ghost reaches down and picks it up; the super-powered kids stare in shock as it paints to return to its normal form. Then he goes to the other three ghosts and repainted their damaged bodies as well; the CandyCakes cannot believe a bit of this.) * [Lemon Drop] "He can't do that!" ("Sketchbook" comes into view next to her.) * ["Sketchbook"] "Ah, but he can, beautiful." * [Lemon Drop] "Oh! Thank goodness you’re here. I drew all these monsters and they came to life. But now you’re here and you can help." * ["Sketchbook"] "Help you? Listen, sweet-ums, I'm not really a talking sketchbook. Call me by my real name..." (These last two words are delivered in an evil, somewhat familiar voice as he instantly transforms to a unicorn with dark colors --- Midnight Charcoal. From here on in, he uses his normal manners of speaking and is levitating himself. Lemon gasps in shock.) * [Lemon Drop] "It was you! You made me do this!" * [Midnight Charcoal] "Uh-huh. But I only provided the paintbrush." * [Gelatin Soft] "You leave Lemon alone!" * [Midnight Charcoal] (to Lemon) "It was you painting monster!" * [Lemon Drop] (pulling free) "Get your hooves off me!" * [Midnight Charcoal] "Ha ha! Good! Express that anger, just like before! Remember how good it felt?" * [Lemon Drop] "Oh, I will!" (She flies down.) * [Other CandyCakes] "No, Lemon, wait!" (She lands near a water bottle and a paintbrush. Picking these up, she takes to the air and approaches the orange ghost. In her first pass, she pours water to get rid of his mouth, turned down in an angry grimace; in her second, his lowered eyebrows. One more pass, and his features have been redrawn in a smile. Midnight gasps, flabbergasted.) (Now she moves in on the blue ghost, zooming between the jaws as it tries to bite her. She does the same thing to the blue as she did to the orange, except she puts a flower and a shooting star on his body. The red one gets a rainbow on his forehead, a heart near both his cheeks, and his rearranged into a happy smile. Cut to the pink one as Lemon finishes working on her head; she now has a star on where her nose would be and a heart on her forehead. Now she paints a wristwatch onto a hand and a bowtie on the head; cut to a slow pan across the transformed ghosts. The orange one sports a black top hat. Cut to Midnight in midair.) * [Midnight Charcoal] "How DARE you!!" * [CandyCakes] (all high-fived) "All right!" * [Midnight Charcoal] "You can’t do that! You’re supposed to express your anger!" * [Lemon Drop] "I am, but in a positive way." (lifts up paintbrush) "And I think you were more positive when you were a cute…little…sketchbook!" (On the words "cute" and "little", Midnight's face flushed furiously and puts a hoof to his face in utter embarrassment.) * [Lemon Drop] (from o.s.) "What do you think, guys?" (Cut to all twelve, Lemon holding a painted picture of "Sketchbook".) * [CandyCakes] "Yes. Much better." (Cut to Midnight Charcoal, now literally boiling over and stifling a roar of rage—but with little success. Finally he turns it into a coherent word.) * [Midnight Charcoal] "CURSE YOU!!" (His horn glows and he teleports away, then cut to the CandyCakes, looking up from ground level and gasping in shock. One by one, the four ghosts begin to lose their balance, then slam flat into the wooden table. The camera has pulled back and risen into the sky to point at the CandyCakes. The four ghosts have turned back into harmless paintings. Cut back to them.) * [Lollipop Pops] (to Lemon) "You did it!" * [Vanilla Cake] "Yeah, you rock, Lemon! But...I'm very..." * [Lemon Drop] "Sorry?" (hands on Vanilla's shoulders) "That’s okay. I forgive you." * [Choco Cream] "And so, another adventure draws to a close..." * [CandyCakes] "...thanks to the CandyCakes!" (Snap to black.) End of episode. Category:CandyCakes Category:Candycakes guppies episodes